The Benefits of Retribution
by SaturnXK
Summary: Baymax misinterprets the little details, and Hiro spends too much time behind locked bathroom doors.


image from: official bh6 posters.

**warnings: has triggering content.**

**word count: ~4000**

summary: baymax misinterprets the little details, and hiro spends too much time behind locked bathroom doors.

* * *

the benefits of retribution: we live on nightmares

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 14 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?

_Hey, Baymax. I'm home. It's nothing, really. The thief was just a little trigger-happy; shattered the glass behind me. It's just a few cuts and bruises, it's fine—_

I will scan you for injuries.

_No, no, no, Bay, it's okay—_

[ACTIVATE SCAN]  
[SCANNING_0%_50%_100%]  
[SCAN COMPLETE]

[Patient_Info]  
[Name] **[Hamada, Hiro]  
**[Age] [15years_34days]  
[Special_Notes] [NONE]

**[SCAN RESULTS]**

[External_Abnormal] [Skin_Epidermis_26Abrasions]  
[Internal_Standard]  
[Organs_Standard]  
[Brain_MRI_Image_Normal]  
[Blood_Levels_Standard]  
[HormoneLevels_Abnormal] [CortisolLevels_High] [EpinephrineLevels_High]

**Diagnosis_STRESS**

Scan complete. You have sustained twenty-six abrasions on the epidermal layer of skin. They may be found on_—_

_It's fine, Bay. I know exactly where they are._

Your hormone levels indicate that you are experiencing fatigue and dizziness. Diagnosis: stress and lack of sleep.

_Yeah, yeah. It's all good. I'm going to bed, Baymax. _

Are you satisfied with your care?

_Yeah_.

LOGGING OFF: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

SHUTTING_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 15 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Good morning, Hiro. I heard a sound of distress. Are your injuries still bothering you?

_Nah, they're fine. I just stubbed my toe. _

Are you sure? My olfactory detectors indicate that there is blood. I would like you to open the bathroom door so I can scan you for injuries.

_Baymax, I'm seriously okay. I stubbed my toe and there was a cut on my toe and it opened up._

According to my scans, there was no abrasion on any of your toes. Please open the—

_I am satisfied with my care._

LOGGING OFF: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

SHUTTING_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 16 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Good morning, Hiro. I heard a sound of distress. What appears to be the problem?

_No problem here, Baymax, but problems elsewhere. There's a heist ongoing in the Bank of San Fransokyo and we got fifty-three hostages. _

My internal clock indicates that it is 12:10pm, and that in twenty minutes you will be due for your daily lunch break with GoGo and Wasabi. You have classes at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology at 1pm until 4pm. You have also scheduled a private session with Professor Kei—

_Baymax, not now. We have a heist to stop._

May I remind you, Hiro, that eating is an essential part of surviving, and you must consume healthy amounts of food at regular and consistent intervals for a—

_Baymax!_

Furthermore, you must complete your tertiary education for acceptance into the—

_BAYMAX! Food and calendar override! _

**[DISMISS]  
**[Temporary_NutritionalAdvice] [Temporary_CalendarEvents]

_C'mon Baymax, let's get you flying._

Does that include wearing the new lightweight carbon fibre armour that you recently developed?

_Yup. This is a great opportunity to test out the wings._

Hiro, I have some concerns—

_No time, Bay, let's go!_

ACTIVATE: ENGINE  
INITIATE: WINGS

Flight Speed: 90km/h  
[ACCELERATE SPEED]  
Flight speed: 120km/h

TARGET: BANK OF SAN FRANSOKYO  
ACTIVATE: ENHANCED SCANNER  
TARGET: LOCKED

_Okay, Baymax, we're gonna go down quietly on the roof. I think Honey Lemon is inside. Fred's distracting the robbers and GoGo is with the police._

Hiro, I believe the jets inside my wings are not as quiet as you would like to believe.

_I dunno, they seem pretty quiet to me!_

You have been exposed to my jets for far too long and I do not think you are a very reliable source.

… _Just try._

[CHECKING LANDING AREA]  
[LANDING AREA SAFE]  
[LANDING]

_Touchdown! All right, let's kick some ass._

Hiro, my sound sensors detect a steady beeping similar to that of a bomb. Due to my model I cannot indicate what type. This is not a secure area for you. As your personal healthcare companion, your safety is of my utmost priority. I will now remove you from the danger zone.

_Wait—what? Are you sure?_

The beeping is intensifying—

[ACTIVATE: WIDE ARMOUR]

_Baymax!_

FORCED_SHUT_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

**Date: 17 January XXXX**

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 18 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Good morning, Hiro. I heard a sound of distress. Is there something wrong?

_Baymax! Oh man, I was so worried about you. You were out for two days! The damage you took was incredible. BAYMAX YOU STUPID ROBOT, WHY DID YOU EVEN LAND ON THE ROOF IF IT WASN'T SAFE? YOU WERE SO HURT, BAY! YOU STUPID, DUMB, IDIOTIC—_

Hiro, your voice is steadily increasing in volume, and even without my scanner, I can see that your blood pressure is rising to potentially worrying levels. As your personal healthcare companion, I suggest sitting down and taking deep, calming breaths. I will also make you a cup of herbal tea to help.

Hiro, are you in pain? Did you get hurt in the explosion? I apologise for not protecting you in time—

_No! No, you protected me just fine. But because of me you got really hurt and I'm sorry, Baymax, I'm so sorry._

It is alright to cry. There is no need to apologise.

_No, shut up, Baymax._

Crying is a natural response to pain.

_I'm fine, Baymax. I was just so worried. _

I am fine. I am a robot. Robots are replaceable.

_You're not. _

Indeed. I believe I am one of a kind. Replacing me will take months of work. However, you have my data backed up, so you may make more copies of me if you so desire.

_It's not that. I just… I can't lose you again._

I understand.

_Hey, Baymax?_

Yes, Hiro?

_Can I have a hug?_

Of course you can. It is my duty to care for your needs.

_But… don't tell GoGo. She'll make fun of me forever._

Your secret is safe with me.

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 19 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Hiro? Where are you? I heard a sound of distress.

_Oh, shoot. Sorry, Baymax. I didn't mean to activate you._

Never mind. Are you in pain?

_Yes. I mean no! I'm fine, I'm fine._

Please do not lie to me. Lying is inappropriate and will not help you.

_No, seriously, I'm fine._

Hiro, where are you? Are you locked in the bathroom again? Please open the door, otherwise I cannot take care of you.

_Baymax, it's okay._

On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

_Like, negative zero?!_

There is no such thing is negative zero. Surely, as a mathematician, physicist and robotics inventor, you are aware of that.

_Baymax, I am satisfied with my care._

LOGGING OFF: BAYMAX_SERIIES_1

SHUTTING_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 20 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Good afternoon, Hiro.

_Hey, Baymax. I'm not hurt. I just wanted to talk._

Of course. I am here for anything as long as it improves the wellbeing of my patient.

_Yeah…_

_Hey, Baymax._

_I know it's been like, a year already. But… I still miss him._

Are you talking about Tadashi?

_Yeah._

There are seven stages of grief. You have been through all seven stages successfully in the past year. However, getting past the loss of a loved one, especially a brother, will likely take a very long time to fully recover from. Even then, you will still have periods of deep sadness. It is normal, Hiro, and nothing to be ashamed about.

_I know. It's just that… sometimes I miss him so much I feel like I can't breathe, Bay. And it's like my chest has gone all tight, and there's a knife in my throat._

_I just wish he was here. So I can tell him thanks, y'know. For taking care of me for so long. Did you know he had to skip a lot of school when he was younger so that he could spend time with me? I didn't really realise until recently._

Tadashi was a caring person. It was in his nature.

_And I want to tell him I love him. I want to properly say goodbye. _

_That night__… __That night wasn't meant to be a goodbye. It wasn't._

Tadashi knew that you loved him. Never forget that.

_I know. I just wish I told him._

There, there. Would you like a hug?

_I'd love a hug._

_Thank you, Baymax._

You're welcome.

I believe your aunt is calling you for dinner. Would you like to go down?

_Ah, yeah. I'll be back soon. Just stay here and don't mess up my room, okay? I need to check your control panel._

All right. May I use your computer while you are gone?

_Um, sure. Why?_

I would like to download some material that will make me a better healthcare companion.

_Haha, I guess even robots gotta study, right?_

Indeed. I will see you soon, Hiro.

_Later!_

[CONNECT: Computer]  
[ADJUST_WATT_OUTAGE]

Search: Grief  
Results: About 100,000,000 (0.001 seconds)

[SCANNING ALL RESULTS]

[MOST RELEVANT: San Fransokyo Centre for Grief and Bereavement]  
[MOST RELEVANT: Loss &amp; Grief - Lifeline, Crisis Support and Suicide Prevention]

Search: Depression  
Results: About 550,000,000 (0.001 seconds)

[SCANNING ALL RESULTS]

[DOWNLOAD: Getting Through Depression: How to Work Through Chronic Unhappiness by Elsa A. Queen]  
[DOWNLOAD: Saving Yourself from Depression by Belle B. Gold]

_Hey, I'm back. I wasn't feeling that hungry._

Hello. You have not eaten in over six hours. This is the fourth time this week. Are you sure?

_Yup. Just let me grab some things down at the garage and I'll be right up._

All right.

[Name] **[Hamada, Hiro]  
**[Age] [15years_40days]  
[Special_Notes] [Refusal_to_eat]

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 21 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

_Hi!_

Good afternoon, Honey Lemon. I heard a sound of distress. Are you in pain?

_Oh, nonononono! I'm fine. I just wanted to ask about Hiro. Um… how should I put this. Does he seem normal to you?_

His body readings are standard.

_Oh, that's great. But that's not what I meant. I mean, does he, um, have trouble sleeping, or anything?_

Hiro does not activate me at night. I would not know. I apologise.

_It's fine. It's just, I don't know. Sometimes I worry over him. _

I understand. As a friend, it is normal for you to be concerned for his wellbeing. Is there anything you would like me to be aware of?

_No, not really. Just sometimes, when he's with us. I don't know, it's like he's not really _with _us. Do you get what I mean?_

He is distracted?

_I guess. It's nothing, really. Maybe I'm just reading too much into things._

What are you reading? Is it a good book? I shall recommend it to Hiro.

_What? Hahaha no, it's just an expression, Baymax. No worries, then. Hiro should be back soon with lunch, so I'll go down to get some coffee. I'll see you around! Thanks._

Goodbye, Honey Lemon. Please tell Wasabi next time you see him that consuming too many sugared foods will put him at risk of heart disease and diabetes. I have updated his records through a city-wide scan, but I have not had a chance to tell him. Perhaps I should send him a message?

_I'll tell him, Baymax. I thought that idiot was getting fat…_

[Patient_Info]  
[Name] **[Hamada, Hiro]  
**[Age] [15years_41days]  
[Special_Notes] [Refusal_to_eat] [Easily_distracted]

[CONNECT: Computer]  
[ADJUST_WATT_OUTAGE]

Search: Teenagers and Distraction  
Results: About 900,000 (0.002 seconds)

[SCANNING ALL RESULTS

[MOST RELEVANT: Top Distractions for Teens]  
[MOST RELEVANT: What Causes Distractions in Teenagers? Everyday Life…]

Search: Grief and Distraction  
Results: About 700,000 (0.004 seconds)

[SCANNING ALL RESULTS]

[MOST RELEVANT: Recovering from grief requires more than grieving…]

Search: A Year Past Losing a Loved One  
Results: About 600,000,000 (0.003 seconds)

[SCANNING ALL RESULTS]

[MOST RELEVANT: Coping with Grief and Loss]  
[MOST RELEVANT: Dealing with Loss and Grief: Be Good to Yourself While You…]  
[MOST RELEVANT: Grief, Healing and the One-to-Two Year Myth]

_Hey, Baymax! Me, Honey Lemon and Fred are going to go out for a bit. A new science museum opened up on the other side of the city, so we're gonna go check it out. _

That is good. You should go out and enjoy the sunshine, Hiro. Distractions are good.

_Huh? Distractions? Haha, what are you on about?_

Distractions are good. Think about happy things, Hiro.

_Um… okay. Well, uh, I'm going to go. See ya!_

Come back safely.

_I will. I am satisfied with my care._

LOGGING OFF: BAYMAX_SERIIES_1

SHUTTING_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 22 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Good evening, Hiro. Where are you? I heard a sound of distress. Are you hurt?

_Oh, shoot, Baymax, hang on, don't come in—_

Hiro, what are you doing? Are you shaving your private area? No need to worry, I am here to help.

_What? NO! NO BAYMAX DON'T COME HERE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!_

Step one: Your must trim the hair—

_GROSS BAYMAX SHUT UP—_

—and you must avoid using chemical depilatories as you are very sensitive down there—

—_STOP I'M NOT SHAVING DOWN THERE—_

—and then you must get into position—

—_UGH—_

—lather the area for shaving, and make sure the cream is intended for sensitive skin—

_BAYMAX, OVERRIDE SHAVING INSTRUCTIONS!_

**[DISMISS]  
**[ShavingInstructions]

_Oh my god that was so embarrassing BAYMAX THIS STAYS BETWEEN YOU AND ME YA HEAR—?_

Hiro, my olfactory sensors indicate that there is blood. Did you cut yourself while shaving?

_What? No! I mean yeah, I'm bleeding, but it's nothing._

I have bandages in five different sizes. Please allow me to inspect the injury. Hiro, please do not close the—Hiro, I politely asked you not to close the door. Honey Lemon would not approve you being so rude.

_Um, this is my privacy we're talking about here._

If you were not shaving your private area, what were you doing with the razor down—?

_I am satisfied with my care._

LOGGING OFF: BAYMAX_SERIIES_1

SHUTTING_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 23 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Good evening, GoGo. Are you hurt?

_Hey, Baymax. Nah, I'm not hurt. Thanks, buddy. I'm just looking for Hiro. I haven't seen him all day or yesterday, either. Any idea where he is?_

Hiro spends a lot of time in the bathroom. I am not sure if he is in there now.

_Is he? Ugh. Boys are such animals._

He is a healthy growing teenager with a lot of needs—

_Okay! Too much information!_

I apologise.

_Nah, it's not like I didn't know, anyway. Should I knock on the door or something? No, wait, I don't want to accidentally hear anything. Baymax, _you _knock on the door._

All right.

_Hurry! He's cutting into my lunch time._

I am not fast.

_Clearly._

My sensors indicate that Hiro is in the bathroom. I shall knock.

_B-Bay, is that you? _

Yes. GoGo is here.

_Ow, fuck—_

Hiro, are you hurt?

_Fuck—Baymax, I am satisfied with my care._

LOGGING OFF: BAYMAX_SERIIES_1

SHUTTING_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 24 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Hiro?

_Baymax, I'm hurt._

Hiro, are you in the bathroom? Hiro, please open the door. I cannot help you if you do not open the door.

_No, I don't want help. I'm just… I'm just so tired, Bay._

If you do not open the door, I will call your aunt up to unlock it.

_Haha… too bad, these are special locks I installed myself._

I am very strong, Hiro. Do not think that I will not break these doors down.

_Bay, stop. _

On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

_Maybe like… a twenty. It really hurts, Bay._

I am sorry, Hiro. A twenty is not on my scale. Please rate again from one to ten.

_Then it'll be a ten._

Hiro, you are my patient. Let me help you. I will contact your friends.

_No! Don't contact them. That's an order._

I am not your servant, Hiro. I am your personal healthcare companion. If contacting your friends will help you, then I will contact them.

_No, it won't help me. It won't. Stop, Baymax. Don't, please._

I will scan you.

[ACTIVATE SCAN]  
[SCANNING_0%_50%_100%]  
[SCAN COMPLETE]

[Patient_Info]  
[Name] [Hamada, Hiro]  
[Age] [15years_44days]  
[Special_Notes] [Refusal_to_eat] [Easily_distracted]

**[SCAN RESULTS]**

[External_Abnormal] [Skin_Epidermis_6Abrasions]  
[Internal_Standard]  
[Organs_Standard]  
[Brain_MRI_Image_Abnormal] [Decreased_Brain_Activity]  
[Blood_Levels_Standard]  
[HormoneLevels_Abnormal] [SerotoninLevels_Low]

**Diagnosis_DEPRESSION**

Hiro, I am very worried. Your brain activity has decreased and your serotonin levels are very low. Diagnosis: depression.

_Yeah, I figured._

I do not understand. Depression does not come overnight. How did I miss this?

_Humans are complicated, Bay. I guess we're more than a few neuro-chemicals all mixed up together. _

Would you at least open the door?

_If you insist…_

Thank you, Hiro. You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop.

_I haven't had a lollipop in a long time. No, don't try to fix me, Bay. The damage is done. Just leave it._

The abrasions are deep and I refuse to leave them unattended. Please stay still.

[Retrieve_antibacterial_solution] [Retrieve_size3_bandages]

_I really miss him, Bay._

I know you do.

_Everything makes me tired._ _Sometimes I just want to sleep forever._

Do your friends help?

_They do. But sometimes even they're not enough._

There, there.

_Thanks. I'm just going to go to bed now. _

Please do not deactivate me tonight. I would like to keep an eye over you.

_I'm not going to do anything stupid, Baymax, I promise—_

You always have my trust, Hiro, but not tonight.

_If it really makes you feel better, fine._

Thank you. Good night, Hiro.

_Night, buddy._

[CONNECT: Computer]  
[ADJUST_WATT_OUTAGE]

Search: Depression and Self-Harm  
Results: About 20,500,000 (0.003 seconds)

[SCANNING ALL RESULTS]

[MOST RELEVANT: Self-harm and self injury]  
[MOST RELEVANT: Cutting and Self-Harm]

[DOWNLOAD: How to treat a depressed patient by Elsa A. Queen]  
[DOWNLOAD: A Guide to Better Living by Ariel T. Waters]

Search: How to cheer up an unhappy friend  
Results: About 600,000 (0.001 seconds)

[SCANNING ALL RESULTS]

Search: What to do when you have failed a friend  
Results: About 700,000,000 (0.002 seconds)

[SCANNING ALL RESULTS]

Search: What to do when your most important friend is hurting himself and he refuses to let you help because you are just a robot restricted by code  
Results: Your search — **What to do when your most important friend is hurting himself and he refuses to let you help because you are just a robot restricted by code** — did not match any documents.  
Suggestions: Make sure that all words are spelled correctly. Try different keywords. Try more general keywords.

* * *

**Date: 25 January XXXX**

* * *

**Date: 26 January XXXX**

* * *

Power: ON

AUTOMATIC LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 27 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Good evening, Hiro.

_Hi, Bay. _

Please let me see the damage.

[Retrieve_antibacterial_solution] [Retrieve_size4_bandages]

_I feel really stupid, Bay._

You are not stupid. You are my creator's brother and my most important patient.

**[Set_memo_IMPORTANT] [Contact: Fred; Honey Lemon; Tomago, GoGo; Wasabi]**

_I should've held onto him for just a few more seconds. _

There was nothing you could have done.

_No. Really. He was in there for about five seconds before the whole thing blew. I should've held on._

_I'm useless. _

[WARNING: SYSTEM_MALFUNCTION_DETECTED]

_Bay, what's wrong? What's happening to you? _

I apologise, Hiro. The motors in my hands will not stop shaking. I apologise.

_This has never happened before. What the hell?_

I apologise, Hiro.

_What?_

My motors will not stop shaking. My hands are not steady. Please shut me down.

FORCED_SHUT_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

**Date: 28 January XXXX**

* * *

Power: ON

LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 29 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

Good evening, Hiro. I will contact your friends, as I believe this situation is out of my control and would be better placed in the care of humans.

_Wait, Bay. Before you go contacting anybody, wait._

I am your personal healthcare companion. I do not like seeing you this way.

_I know. I'm sorry. _

_I don't know what happened to you yesterday, but I looked at your circuit board and it was a malfunction in some of your wires. I've fixed it._

Thank you. But I am not the priority here. Hiro, please put the razor down and let me look at your wounds—

_Baymax, you were the best thing he ever created. I'm so proud of you._

Hiro—

_You're going to help so many people, buddy. So many._

Hiro please—

_I am satisfied with my care. Goodbye, Bay._

LOGGING OFF: BAYMAX_SERIIES_1

SHUTTING_DOWN

Power: OFF

* * *

Power: ON

LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 30 January XXXX**

NO_CHIP_INSERTED

Data: NONE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

**[RECORD: START] [00:00]**

_Hi, Baymax. So I took out your chip again, because if I don't I won't be able to record this message. You'll try to stop me, and I don't want anyone stopping me._

_I've thought about this for a long time. To be honest, it was really easy tricking everyone. Especially you, Bay. I'm human, remember? We invent things. We hide things. We lie. It's in our nature._

_Truthfully, I don't think I ever really got over his death. He wasn't supposed to die that night. No one was. But he did, and I never really forgave him for that._

_I'll keep this short. _

_Thanks, everyone, for keeping me alive. But I'm tired, and I just want to sleep now. _

_I'll see you on the flipside. _

_This is Hiro Hamada, signing off._

**[RECORD: STOP] [01:01]**

* * *

Power: ON

LOG ON: BAYMAX_SERIES_1

**Date: 31 January XXXX**

Data: LOADING_LOADINGCOMPLETE

MOTION SENSOR: ON

SOUND SENSOR: ON_TRANSLATING_CODE

_BAYMAX! BAYMAX WHAT HAPPENED? BAYMAX WHAT HAPPENED TO HIRO—?_

_Oh my god someone get the door open—_

_Hiro? Hiro can you hear me?_

_HIRO!_

[ACTIVATE: SCANNER]  
[SCANNING SURROUNDING AREA_7metre_radius]  
[Signs of life: 5] [Bodies: 6]  
[Listing]  
[Fred; Hamada, Cass; Honey Lemon; Tomago, GoGo; Wasabi] [Hamada, Hiro]

_Baymax, Baymax, Baymax, what happened? _

_Baymax weren't you looking after him?_

_You were the last one to see him, Baymax. _

_Baymax, why? Why did he do this?_

[WARNING: SYSTEM_MALFUNCTION_DETECTED]  
[WARNING]  
[WARNING]  
[WARNING: SYSTEM_MALFUNCTION_DETECTED]

I apologise, Hiro.  
I apologise, Hiro.  
I apologise, Hiro.  
I am a subpar healthcare companion.  
I apologise, Hiro.  
I was not fast enough.  
I apologise, Hiro.

* * *

author's note:

i welcome myself to bh6 fandom. thank you for reading!


End file.
